witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blindingly Obvious
/ ?? |Level = 28 |Previous = Final Preparations |Next = Battle Preparations Reason of State (Only if you have done A Deadly Plot ) |Starting_icon = Novigrad}}Blindingly Obvious is a main quest in . Walkthrough Triss will be angry at Geralt for putting Ciri in danger and you will have 3 responses to choose from. If you chose to romance her then Geralt will kiss her to put her at ease after the explanation, which will make her smile again. After explaining everything you will be able to ask about the Lodge of Sorceresses. Philippa was tricked by an ex-lover Arthur de Vleester who told her to turn into an owl to be safe, but right after put a dimeritium ring on her leg so she couldn't change back. She ended up as Zoltans pet only for him to lose her in a game of gwent. However, with no clue on who it was Triss will attempt to use one of her feathers to track her down using hydromancy but you need a fountain for that. Now you will have the option to go immediately or meet at the location so pick whatever you prefer. The Fountain You will be using the fountain at the Passiflora for this, as it turns out Dijkstra is the one who won Philippa from Zoltan. So your destination is set. If you chose to romance Triss there will be another image before the one about Philippa and Geralt will ask her about it. As it turns out it's her new home in Kovir and she hopes Geralt will move in along with her, regardless which dialog you choose he will agree, however he will decide to remain on The Path to which she will agree. From one ex-lover to another When you reach the bath house you will hear an explosion. Philippa has been busy and used her magic to turn Dijkstra's men into her servants, so you will be forced to fight them, however Geralt will not kill them only incapacitate them. He will then face Bart, you can fight him or convince him to let you pass. Once you reach Philippa she will summon a Fire elemental and you will have to kill it while avoiding her attacks too. Once it's dead sneak up on her and Geralt will calm her down after pinning her down. While returning to Triss, Dijkstra will block your path, you will have to force your way out or depanding on your previous choices try diplomacy by telling him Emhyrs plans. If you choose the latter this will start the quest Reason of State which will influence the ending. Regardless you will rejoin with Triss who will teleport herself and Philippa away and the quest ends. Journal entry : Triss returned to Novigrad after leaving Kaer Morhen with one goal - to find Philippa Eilhart. Soon after she made a shocking discovery - Philippa had been right under our very noses the whole time! Turned into an owl by some malicious spell, she then wound up in the hands of Zoltan, who, ignorant of his new pet's true identity, strived to make of her a replacement for his former foul-mouthed parrot companion, Field Marshal Duda. : Triss was not the only one to uncover Philippa's whereabouts, however. Coming to that conclusion slightly before her was Dijkstra, who shared with Philippa with the strongest bond possible - love turned to seething hate. The one-time spy and current mafia boss had captured Philippa and imprisoned her in his bathhouse. Triss and Geralt knew they must hurry - it was clear Dijkstra had not gone through all this trouble to chat with Philippa about old times. Vengeance was more likely on his agenda, vengeance for breaking his heart and daring to plot against him. : It is frightening to think how this story might have ended had Triss and Geralt not arrived at the bathhouse in the nick of time. A dimeritium collar had kept Philippa trapped in owl form, but somehow she had managed to free herself from it, revert to her true self, overcome her guards and start tearing the bathhouse apart. Dodging her furious blasts, Geralt was finally able to corner her and convince her he and Triss did not want to harm her - in fact, they needed her help. Though Dijkstra was vehemently opposed to letting the sorceress go, he ultimately realized resistance was futile in the face of Geralt's ironclad logic. And so Philippa Eilhart regained her freedom and joined the offensive against Eredin and his Red Riders. Objectives * Go to the fountain near the Passiflora. * Go to the bathhouse with Triss. * Look for Philippa in the bathhouse. * Catch Philippa Eilhart. * Sneak up on Philippa without making too much noise. Notes * The player must not harm Dijkstra in this quest if they have completed A Deadly Plot and want to do Reason of State. * While rushing to the bathhouse the player can stop and initate conversation with Triss. This will be a normal ''conversation in which options for various quests like the The Soldier Statuette will appear. However, instigating the statuette quests while in the midst of Blindingly Obvious may result in a glitch in which Triss, afterwards, returns to her earlier hideout in The Bits and stays there. Without her going to the bathhouse, this quest cannot be completed. For that reason, while other dialogue options such as returning her earring are harmless, it's advised to wait until Triss returns to Rosemary and Thyme ''after rescuing Phillipa before activating the Statuette quests. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Fire Elemental Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:The Witcher 3 Philippa Eilhart Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:Blindingly Obvious - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 108 - Let's Play Hard ar:واضح وضوح الشمس ru:Темней всего под фонарем Category:The Witcher 3 main quests